Google Translate and the Philosopher's Stone
by CrazyFunComedyLover
Summary: Harry Potter books are worldwide famous and have been translated into more than 70 languages. But what would happen if the books were translated with Google Translate into various languages and then back to English? Surely nothing could go wrong... Right?


**Google Translate can be very helpful if you want to translate one word or few words into a different language. However when you decide to do that with longer text it becomes very unreliable which can be very good source of fun. So I've been wondering - what would happen if Harry Potter books were put through various languages in Google Translate and then back to English?**

 **Here are the results:**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **It's just a bite  
**

Ms Dursley, who has been writing the fourth issue, is proud of the fact that the reader is quite thank you for quite a while.

Mr. Dursley was the CEO of the company, the Grunnings, to be virtually non-existent. He was a tall, gentle man with a small neck, though he was a very big mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond, almost twice as much on the neck of her neck as she was very helpful when she spent a great deal of time on the garden fences spying on neighbors.

And with a little son named Dudley Dursley, and their opinion was no longer fine boy. What the Dursley wanted, who fears them is hidden, will find out. And if anyone finds out that Potters could not say it.

Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but she has not been dating for a number of years; In fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended not to have a sister because her sister and her husband's good for no husband is not as possible as possible.

When Taos arrived on the street, Dusley smiled and thought about what the neighbor would say. Dusley knew Potters had a small son, but I had never seen it before. The boy is another reason to keep Potter. They do not want Dudley to mingle with such a child. When Daxier's wife woke up on Tuesday, there was nothing in the cloudless sky to show that our story had begun, and weird and mysterious things would take place across the country. Mr. Dursley has selected the most demanding debts for his work.

And Mrs Darthley praise like if they Dudley with the song on high chair ransom. Everyone of them was aware that large wooden Owls through the window were scattering. Mr formation in the file box, the file box, tapped Mr. went on his cheek and left Dudley, but Dudley was now clumsy and only because he was on the wall for his gangster escape. Mr Darthle is out of the house and he brought his car and got started, "No". 4 Continue along the corner of the street and before the first sign of something unusual, a cat with a card reading.

Mr. Dirsley did not understand what he saw, so he turned and looked. There was a tabby cat in one corner of Privet Drive, but there was no map. What did he talk about? It must have been a trick of light. Mr. Dursley saw a cat and saw a cat. He looked back. When Mr. Dursley passed the corner and came to the street, he saw a cat in the mirror. He was now reading the signal Privet Drive said to see the signal. Cats could not read maps and signals. Mr. Dursley felt a bit of stress and pulled the cat into my heart. When he went to town he did not think anything other than the great move he was waiting for today. But in the suburbs of the city practice was driven out of his heart. While sitting in a typical morning traffic, she could not help but it seemed like there were a lot of people dressed as strangers. Layers people.

Mr. Dursley has been possible for people who will not dress up with fun clothes - they've seen young people like that, have not they? He refused to be anything crazy again. The axle wheel is close to a collective of these things with him, fell, the eyes of his fingers. When they whisper excited. If Dursley confided to all the young men a part of the anger of the Lord; It is even older than what the coat door is green, this person will be shameless! Then he hit the Dursley which was probably a stupid fraud - it collects money from people ... yes, it would have been.

Transportation moved and a few minutes later Dr. Three came to Gronings' parking lot and practiced. Mr. Dresley was always back at his office window on the ninth floor. Otherwise, it will be difficult to concentrate on that morning exercise. We were not watching the album during the bright daytime, but people were doing it on the street. These rocks appeared and appeared frankly like accelerated owls. Most of them did not see owls at night. Mr. Dawsley was pretty natural in the morning without the owl. I shouted five different people. He shouted a couple of more important phone calls. He felt very pleasant until lunch when he thought he could pull his legs and go for a bagel from a bakery. People forgot the mantle and forgot until there was a set next to the bakery. He was deceived very much. He did not know the reason, but it was unpleasant. The cell enthusiastically whispered and could not see a single collection plate. He held back the big cones of his bag which came back around and spread out a few words about what he was saying.

"Porters, yeah, that is what I heard ..." "Yes, their sons, Harry" Darthley is dead. Fear was flooded. He looked as if he was whispering, but he returned to the office, hurried to his office, hit his answering machine and grabbed his phone, he changed his mind When the number. He put the receiver back. I began to think about that. And I thought of that ridiculous mustache. It was silly. He was convinced of such a rare name. Perhaps he was a boy. It may have been in Harvey. Or Harold. There was no worry of Mrs Darthle's. He is always so angry that there is no sense of guilt in her sister's words - if there are sisters like me ... but all are the same, the people of the hiding place ...

He found it much more difficult in the afternoon practice, and if he was building the building at 5 o'clock to the left, he was too busy to go straight out the door one day. "I'm sorry," he fell down as a tiny old man fell. After a while, the sentence realized a man in a purple robes. He was almost unhappy with the open floor. On the contrary, his face and big smile were divided and he said with a high voice, old passers-by, unforgivable, my dear teacher, nothing could hurt me! Rejoice, know - who is in the story! Muggles can not be a solid ego, happy and happy today! He was a stranger, and he already thought Muggle was a vehicle and wanted to stay home, because he did not agree with a fantasy, Understand what you did not want.

He went out of four in front of the house and saw the first - and healing properties - the cats are affected in the morning. And sits on the gardens. And it is for sure that they have the same thing. Around the eyes. "Sho" Mark Malkin said. But she did not appear in it, and the view and St. This will give him a sharp look. The only cat behavior? Marvel Dursley attempted to have been in the house. This, however, is not the same for females. Ms Dursley's pretty natural. After lunch you all the difficulties in their studies and daughters, and Dudley learned a new word ("No") it.

Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley was in bed and then in the living room to catch the last report in the evening of good news: "And finally, bird watchers from all over the world reported to me that this nation, for the Possessions of bittern, the ways in our present imperfect chain By mistake Although they usually eat, during the night, hunt and barely stand in the light, For grandparents and grandparents everywhere, hundreds of them stand up. "He allowed the reader to laugh. "Already mysterious, and now, like Jim McGuffin in time, the descent will not be more rainbows tonight, Jim?" "Well, Mark," said Weatherman, "I do not know about this, but are not just the owls, which are weird today. Viewers so far as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee call me at this moment of rain yesterday I promised to have a shower with a look , Maybe the people celebrated the Bonfire night - it's just next week, people can promise a wet night tonight - Dursley was sitting frozen in her chair. - All the stars are in the UK, people are all over the glittering screaming glittering day. O Potterima ...

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room bearing two cups of tea. That's not good. He should say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you have not heard his sister lately, have you?" As expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, normally pretended she did not have a sister. "No," he sharply said. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," muttered Mr. Dursley. "Owls ... shooting stars ... and there was a lot of fun looking people in town today ..." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "No. I thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... a lot. "Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her, that he had heard the name "Potter." he decided he did not dare. Instead, he said, as casually as he could, "their son - that was about the age of Dudley is now, would not I?" "I think it is so, "said Mrs. Dursley rigid." What's his name? Howard, do not you? "" Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me. "

"Oh, yes," Darthley said, his heart sank heavily. "Yes, I fully agree." They said that because they went to bed, he did not say about it. Mrs Darthle was in the bathroom, but Darthley confined the bedroom in the window and looked over the garden. The cat is still there. She sees Privet Drive as if waiting for something. If he imagines things? Is this something related to pottery? If so ... as long as you are connected with your couple ... well, he did not want to wear it. In the bed Dalais. Mrs. Dursley soon fell asleep, Mr. Dursley did not sleep. His last, healed idea before he fell asleep had no reason to be with him even if the porter were involved. Potters knew completely about what he and Petunia are thinking about them ... he could not understand that Petunia is involved in everything that was happening. Do you have?

Mr. Dursley could have been asleep, but there was no sign of sleep there. He sat silently like a statue and his eyes lit at the end of the cabin. It's no longer as lively as a dash on a side street, or when two owls fall to the ground. In fact, it was almost midnight before the cat moved. The man appeared in a pussy looking at the corner, suddenly and secretly, when he thought he had just left Earth. Tail and eyes fall. None of that was seen on Drive Drive. He is tall, thin and very old, with gray hair and beard long enough to suit his way. She has long dresses, purple cloak on the floor and high heels. His blue eyes are brighter, brighter, and the hair is shining, and his nose is very long and curvy as it would be divided into two. The name of the man is Albus Dumbledore.

Abu Dumbledore did not realize that everything from name to lead mail went to the street. He was busy looking at his clothes looking for something. However, suddenly it seemed that the cat looked over the street. For some reason, I saw a cat. He laughed and found him looking for something in his pocket. Silver looks very light He skips, clicks into the air. The next street lamp is slightly highlighted and goes out. Click again. In the dark, the next light flashes. When the street lights disappear, there are 12 clicks out, a small buttock looking at the cat's eyes. If someone wakes up from the window, even with the slightest eyes, Mrs. Darth will not see anything that happened to the citizens. Dumbledore sent his reseller back to the cloak and went to the quarters. So he sat on a cat on the wall. He did not see him, but after a while he talked to him. "Professor Dang Ge, Professor McGalagall."

She turned to smile the tabby, but it was. Instead, he smiled a pretty difficult woman who was square glasses, just understanding that the cat was around her eyes. He had a coat, emerald. His black hair was pulled closer. She smelled so clear. "How do you know I had?" She asked. "My dear professor, I have never seen a cat." "You'll be hard when you sit on the wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "During the day when you are celebrating, I have a dozen party and fun here." Professor McGonagall snapped furiously, "Oh, yes, all fame, all right," he said impatiently. "I think it would be a little more cautious, but not to both muggles noticed what happened with their knowledge." She went back to the dark dursle windows in the living room. "I heard a herd of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, I'm not stupid, they noticed a Kent discovery ... I bet Dedalus Diggle never makes sense."

"They can not be charged," Dumbledore said softly. "We had little to celebrate for eleven years." "I know," said Professor McGonagall nervously. "But this is not a reason to lose your head, just be careful, on a clear day, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, replacement of rumors." She Drew A Sharpe glance at Dumbledore's side, as if she did not love him, to say something, but he I did not. "The serious thing, if you know that on the same day, which seems to have finally disappeared, could introduce us, I think he's gone, Dumbledore?" "That's right," said Dumbledore. "We have a lot of thank you, you could not point a lemon?" "What?" "One point of lemon, they are native sweet knife, which I like very much"

"No, thanks," Professor McGonagall said coldly to drops of lemon. "As I said, some remained ..." "Dear Professor, no doubt, a wise man like you can not call him by name All of this is" Professor Voldemort, Professor McGonagall trembled, but Dumbledore awarded two lemons, you probably did not notice who "always knew" you know who it is said, everything is very confused. Professor McGonagall who was angry at half-said, "I've never seen a reason to be afraid to say Voldemort's name." I know what you did not do. "Everyone knows that only you know Oh, all right, Voldemort, I'm afraid, Dumbledore said quietly," Voldemort has never had the power ."

"You are so noble." "It's dark, lucky is to express my words into my little things." Professor McGonagall looks great in Dumbledore and says, "The owl is what she says, and the cat Why the owl did not go or soon to stop, there is nothing next to the story, Professor McGonagall did not dare to discuss the most in this regard the real reason is waiting for the cold and strong walls all day, it is not like a cat, like Dumb Lee Duo wearing an old pierced dumbbell until Dimbledau felt it was really clear that I did not believe that Dumbledore did not answer a drop of lemon had no choice. "What are you talking about? "He appeared in Gordrick's void yesterday and found that Lily and James Potter were dead.

Dumbledore elbow. Professor McGonagall breathed. "Lily and James ... I can not believe ... I do not want to believe ... Ohio Albus ..." Dumbledore reached out and hit his shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he suddenly said. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she continued. "I'm not saying he's trying to kill Harry Potter's son, but he can not kill this guy. No one knows why and how, but when Harry Potter can not be killed, power Bordemort managed to be destroyed anyway. Why did he leave?

Not Dumbledore nodded. "If this is true," Professor McGonagall looked up and waved. "For everyone who died, he ... he ... he ... all the wonderful things to stop him ... but he will not be able to survive, such as the name of god, Harry" ""We can say only one He said that, "said Dumbledore." No one knows what we are. "

Professor McGonagall pierced the handkerchie and stabbed under the glasses. The great smell of Dumbble Doré took money from his brutality and examined her. It was very strange to see. He has twelve hands but no figures. Instead, smaller planets move along the boundaries. Dumbledore said that his cruelty came back, "Do you think that Hagrid is late and I said he is here, is he?" Yes, "says McGonagall. "And why are you?" "I came to Harry on my aunt and my uncle, they are the only family now.

"Do not you think of people living here?" He called Professor McGalagal, jumped to his feet and shot at No. 4. "Dumbledore - We are smaller than all day, I can not find two people with this boy ... ... I'm joking over my Street and I want to cry for sweets, stay here" "This is his best place for him:" Dumbledore is convinced. " His aunt and uncle could explain everything when he became older, I wrote them." McGonagall is sitting on the wall several times. "Do you really think that you can explain everything in This letter, Dumbledore?"

"Even if there is a book about Harry in the future, known as Harry Potter's Day, I will not be surprised, all the children of our world will know his name." "Actually," he said, Dumbledore looked very hard at the crescent. "You can go and you will not be enough to turn the head of every boy you know before you speak, and it is known that he does not remember, so why not see how much better it is to Grow until you are ready to take you?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth and swallowed and said it. "Yes, when you are here, Dumbledore is right," he suddenly dropped the dress as thought he would hide under Harry. "Hagrid takes her with her." "Do you think Hagrid is as important as that?" Dagledore said he did not trust Hagrid in my life. "I am not saying that his mind is in the right place," Professor McGonagall replied without hesitation, but "I can not claim that it is not fault," but usually the voice of silence The reason why the interruption ceased was whether both raised to heaven when looking up at the signs of thunder and the large motorcycle landed from the air and landed in front of the road.

If the motorcycle was big, there was nothing for the man who pushed it. He was about twice as high as a regular man, at least five times the world. He was too high to let the person be responsible. And because it answered the hair and overshadowed most of the face had the size of the lid on the trash can. The foot on the leather shoes was like a baby dolphin. In the arms of his big muscles he has many blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sure. "Finally, when do you have this bike?" The giants of "Borrowed Businessman, Professor Dumbledore" climbed carefully of the bike and said what he said. "Young Sirius Black was gay to me, I got it."

"No problem, he?" "No, my Lord 's house was almost destroyed, but before Bristol' s Muggles did it," It 's their dream to fly. "Professor Dumbledore and the Mac The professor folds the stack visible from the inside, watching a little boy sleeping in a rare form of Taurus throughout the black hair and blue bolt links.

"Where is it?" Whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He will always have these scars." "I can not, Dumbledore, even if you can not. The scar can be useful, I left my knee, this is the perfect ticket for the metro. " "Well, let's Hampshire better for us, Dumbledore went to Harry and turned the Dursleys home:" I can say goodbye, sir, "I asked Hagg, Shaji head in Harry, give him a whiskey, the kiss should be very rude. And then suddenly Hagrid, like a wounded dog, grimaced a little.

"Oh," said Professor McGonagall hissing: "You'll wake up Muggle!" "I'm sorry," Hagrid sucked a lot of handkerchief and buried his face. "But I, CC, I can not stand ... Lily James is dead. Damn little Harry and Muggle live together ..." "Yes, it's really sad, but catch us, Hagrid, or we Will be found, "Professor McGonagall whispered that Hagrid breathed his arm deep, and Dumbledore went into a small garden wall, headed for the front door, Harry, who was carefully hidden on Harry's carpet , And then back to the other two.

During the total moment he stood at the moment he appeared; Dehgral Schudders, who was known, Professor McGonagall, who was trying to meet him, and who is in Dumbledore, is located near Dumbledore. "New," since Dumbledore: "He's a ceremony at the ceremony." Yes, Zegi Hagrid met with the following words: "I do not like Sirius." Professor Dumbledore, more Sir Hagrid, left the motes of motor vehicles at times,

"I'll see you soon, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. Professor McGonagall replied. Dumbledore turned and walked down the street. He stopped at the corner and pulled out the money. One day he was cloned and twelve lights went back to their street lights, so Hello Drive quickly became orange and could understand the cat of cat that was narrowed from the corner of the other end of the street. He can see a box at level no. "Good luck, Harry," he whispered. He turned to the top and slid his shirt, and he left.

This wind showed an uncontrollable lifetime limit of Privet Drive, lying quietly under the sky at the last place surprised. Harry Potter did not wake up through the blanket. A small hand was sealed in a letter next to him, sleeping without knowing that he was special, without knowing what he was known. I did not know to wake up Mrs. Dursley for several hours when she did. Prazne Milk The next week when Dudley's cousin broke ... At that time, people who gathered in the United States secretly wear glasses and said "Harry Potter" in a "quiet voice." "


End file.
